Idhrim ned rin
by Andreea88
Summary: this is the first part of Legolas' more important years. He's young, naughty, and he listens to gil-galad's adventures from the hero himself. Curiosity picked? Good! R&R, tell me, please, if I should continue, or drop it dead.
1. Default Chapter

****SLIGHTLY REVISED VERSION****

**ENDRAINN O ARDA – IDHRIM NED RIN   **

[Ages of Arda – Years in remembrance]

** By Andreea88**

Remembrance

**     Remembrance has a rear and front,-**

**'Tis something like a house;**

**It has a garret also**

**For refuse and the mouse,**

**Besides, the deepest cellar**

**That ever mason hewed;**

**Look to it, by its fathoms**

**Ourselves**** be not pursued.**

By Emily Dickinson

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Middle Earth, Legolas, or any other character you find in the books. They're Tolkien's. Lucky guy… pout**

**Summary: Well, this is actually going to be a collection of some short vignettes from different moments in Legolas' life, from when he was a little elf, and until –I hope- he sailed to the Havens. **

**Note: In this series, I think I've twisted some facts, though I'm not sure. I'm empty at Tolkienish data before the second age, and even after, so please be nice. **

**First off, does anybody know who Isildur's father was? Help, if you do!**

**I don't really know how old Gil-galad was at the moment he died, so I'll just make him about as experienced as Elrond looks to be in the movies. Also, I made him great friends with Oropher, Legolas' grand-dad, which I don't know if it's right. Hope so. shrug. And, since they're such good friends, Gil-galad should know Legolas practically since birth. Oh, and I made Thranduil good friends with Isildur, since I've read a lot about Glorfindel or Elrond being his friends, and I always thought of Thranduil as old as the other two lords. **

**Now, Legolas himself was born in 3413, the second age, only one decade away from the great battle on the slopes of ****Mount****Doom****, so he's about 3050 when he joins the Fellowship, and about 3160 when he sails over the sea. I just wanted to get him more involved in the whole war of the Ring thing, be real close to the heroes of the past. This way, he can take Aragorn's mission in a different manner –since in my world, he knows Estel aka Aragorn since the human was one year old. **

**His mother never appears, so I just made her up. Her name, Eluinin, means Tear of the Star, and she dies later on. She's the younger daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, and the sister of Celebrian. So, that makes Elrond Legolas' uncle, and Elrohir, Elladan and Arwen his cousins. **

**Another thing, and then you can move on. I've no idea when Gandalf came to Middle Earth, so I guessed it was in the first year of the Third Age, to supervise the changes the people were going through. What better place to start investigating, than the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen, the closest to the danger, and with a new, young king, pushed by evil fates to take the throne in the place of his father –I'm talking about Thranduil!. Then he meets Legolas, who is about 30 -9 years old for a human child. Beware, I make Gandalf some sort of a mentor to the boy, a father-figure, with the Istari seeing him as his 'son'.**

**Okay, well, I'm done, I think. You can start reading now! Please, be sure to review makes sad puppy eyes and tell me if I should go on. The following chapters are already in my mind can you hear the little wheals turning?, and you'll see an older Legolas, more adventures and first meetings, as well as some mischief. Your opinion matters!**

**Enjoy! fingers crossed**

**Chapter 1 --- SWEET DREAMS**

~3431, 2nd Age of Arda~

            Eryn Lasgalen

The forest was a-buzz with elves, running about in an organized rush, last minute prepares before the grand departure on the morrow morning pushing them on. One of these elves, holding a worn map beneath the light of the many torches that hung in the tress, called out to his companion. When no answer came, he turned around, only to be met by thin air. A little infuriated, he rolled up the map, tucked it under his arm, and called out once again. Still no answer. He started heading back the way they had come, listening carefully and watching the trees for hints of his friend's whereabouts. 

For the life of him, Oropher could not understand how a great warrior like his friend –or ex-friend, if he didn't show-up soon- could be so irresponsible. They had much more planning to do, things to discus. After all, they were marching to war against the great evil that Sauron was! Not that Oropher was afraid, he just didn't want to endanger his people by carelessness. 

Thinking he had seen something move in the branch above him and heard whispers, Oropher stopped and narrowed his eyes as two figures became clearer behind the thick foliage. One was of a tall, proud warrior he knew well, and the other of a small, little elfling that he also knew very well, his knees pulled under his chin. Judging by the way the older of the two was gesturing and the other's silent intake of breath, Oropher guessed that it was story time… again.

The little one never seemed to get tired of the wondrous tales of Númenor and Lindon, of how Sauron had been imprisoned and the King's betrayal. Though it had all happened not long ago, to the little one it was exciting.

Slightly less angry, Oropher raised his voice once more, trying to get the attention of his wayward comrade. 

"Gil-galad, as glorious as your recollections may be, don't you think you should be focusing more on the near future? Say, tomorrow morning, perhaps!" He had to fight hard to keep from laughing as both creatures froze. Then a chuckle could be heard, and an exaggerate sigh. 

Obviously, his friend had not mist the jest behind his words, and Oropher had to smile this time. Barbs like these had been going on between them for a very long time. 'You would think that ruling a kingdom, warring the greatest evil Arda shall ever encounter, would bring us to some level of maturity' he thought amused.

"My dear friend, you could not begin to comprehend the gloriousness of my recollections!" The tone was filled with humor, and Oropher could hear the elfling covering his mouth to suppress his laughter.

Faking indignation, he crossed his arms, and stood as tall and proud as any elven noble could. 

"I demand that you show me more respect!" This was rewarded by his friend's appearance from behind the leaves. Feet securely planted on a branch, Gil-galad bowed low, in a mocking act of reverence. 

"I humbly beg your pardon, for my lack of appreciation of your endless wisdom and knowledge, my lord Oropher, honored King of Eryn Lasgalen the fair." Again, silvery laughter came from behind him, abruptly stopped by what Oropher guessed was a small hand clapped over a small, giggling mouth. 

Waving his hand in dismissal –a very kingly thing to do, he reasoned- Oropher turned away. "You have been forgiven, but see to it that it does not happen again" It was silly to consider them not equals, but it was also loads of fun to watch Gil-galad bow and apologias like that! They both knew that it was all a jest, and nothing above or beyond. 

"Yes, my lord. I promise it shall not happen again… this night" he added, smiling from ear to ear at his friend. 

He laughed lightly at the suppressed mirth so evident in the king's grey eyes, and noted with pleasure that the little elfling still in the tree was laughing as well.  

Oropher noticed that too, and switched his focus from Gil-galad. "And, who pray tell, have you ensnared this time, with your phantasmagorical adventures?" 'As if I don't already know?' For who else could it be, if not his son's child, Legolas. 

A golden head peaked out, huge blue-grey eyes sparkling in the torch light. As soon as little Legolas' gaze fell on his grandfather, he darted from the tree and straight into his arms.  "Daerada!" he shrieked happily, landing safely in the king's embrace. [Grandfather –made-up word]

Laughing at the elfling's antics, Gil-galad descended on a saner path, gracefully jumping on the ground from a low branch. " Young Legolas here sneaked away from Tyulusse, it seems, and he could not bare to let me depart before I recounted the forging of the Rings" The almost apologetic tone of Gil-galad's voice brought another smile to Oropher, but he frowned all the same, hoping he made a point by it.

Thinking his grand-father was upset with his bigger friend, Legolas squirmed in his arms, trying to get down. Once his feet touched the ground, he ran to Gil-galad and planted himself firmly before the warrior, big, pleading, but hard-set eyes lifted at the king.

"Please, daerada, it was my fault! I ran, Gil' good! I bad, I don't go to river!"

Oropher stood, surprised at the little one's determination. 'So much strength and courage for someone so young' he mused. After all, Legolas was barely eighteen, the equivalent of a four years old human boy, yet he was defending his friend fiercely against the punishment he knew usually came to him, after escaping his caretaker: no visits to the river for two days. Despite loving the Forest River immensely, Legolas found ways to run of, in the woods, playing in the trees. Then, when found, he always accepted his punishment without a lot of arguments. 

"Please, Gil' can still go to river! He good!"

Holding back his laughter to not offend the valiant efforts of the little one, Gil-galad leaned closer, and whispered into his ear, just loud enough for Oropher to hear. "I doubt that he would try to restrain me again. Last time, it turned out that I could wield a sword just a little better than he can"  

Legolas' eyes went even rounder, and he stared back in shock. "You and daerada fought!?" The idea of seeing these two legendary heroes battling was incredible to him!

"No, Legolas, not really. It was just a game" Oropher answered, cutting off his friend's undoubtedly smart remark regarding that first time they had sparred, and he had lost, slipping in a puddle of fresh mud. Wincing mentally at the memory, he decided to not tell Legolas about it, or, for that matter, let Gil-galad tell him. 

"Now, shall we return you to the halls? Your mother and father must have the entire house in an uproar." Gathering the child in his arms, he made to go back, followed by Gil-galad, who was still chuckling. In truth, he had been very impressed with Legolas' manifest, since he knew how much the little one loved swimming in the river.  

After a moment of silence, Legolas tore his eyes from the many soldiers they were passing, and looked at Oropher. "Daerada?" 

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Gil' go to river." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Almost an order. The thought of this little creature giving him, the King of Eryn Lasgalen, orders, was too much. He laughed, but then saw the strong resolve in his grandson's eyes, and sobered slightly. This problem was important to Legolas, so it should be treated as such.

"Yes, Legolas, Gil' can- I mean Gil-galad can go to the river whenever he wants. I can't stop him" This seemed to please the elfling, and he smiled. Shifting in the king's arms, Legolas faced Gil-galad. 

"See, Gil'? Told you daerada nice! You go to river!" 

Smiling earnestly, Gil-galad ruffled Legolas' hair with his hand. "Yes, thank you very much for helping me, Legolas." 

Blushing, Legolas turned back, whispering a barely audible "You welcomed" 

'Modest too', Oropher mused. 'A fine prince he will make'   

As they approached the palace, an elf all but ran to them, her pale face looking troubled and worried. When she spotted the little elfling in her king's arms, the worry quickly melted into fury. 

"Where, by the stars, have you been?!" Tyulusse, the one under whose care Legolas had been placed at birth, was now stomping to them –if an elf could even do that. She bowed stiffly to the nobles, narrowed eyes never leaving Legolas, who hung his head, awaiting the lecture that always came. 

"He was with me, my lady" Gil-galad stepped up, before Oropher could say anything. "He was safe, and getting into no trouble, I assure you" Smiling, he looked at the elfling. "Isn't that right, Legolas?"

The only response was a small nod. Sighing deeply, Tyulusse relented to Gil-galad and the king. "I will take Legolas to his parents. Thank you for your concern, Tyulusse" 

With that, Oropher proceeded to walk up the stairs and into the greeting hall of his home. 

"Nana!" Legolas shrieked with joy, as an elf emerged from one of the adjacent corridors. Long, golden hair, deep blue-grey eyes, gracious and regal… for a moment, Oropher thought he was looking at his own wife. 'May she find peace in death' he sadly prayed. The memory of his sweet Miril never left his heart, and he still missed her. Silently, he vowed that Sauron would pay for all his crimes. 'For my beloved Miril'.  [Mommy] 

"Legolas!" The child jumped into her open arms, and buried his face in her silky hair. "Oh, my little one, you scared us so!"

"Don't be scared, nana! I with Gil'! He told me 'bout the Rings!" Turning to Gil-galad, his eyes pleaded for support. The last thing little Legolas had wanted was to get his nana upset. 

"I was with him, lady Eluinin, and he was a very good little elf.'

Smiling brilliantly, Eluinin kissed her son's forehead, and then looked gratefully at Gil-galad. "Thank you, my lord. I hope he wasn't too demanding"

The three older elves laughed at that, knowing well that Legolas, though young, had a way of getting what he wanted. Blushing to his pointy ears, the princeling hung his head in what seemed to be shame, though in one so small, it shouldn't have been at all. 

Eluinin took his face in her hands. "We were not laughing at you, ion nin. We meant you no shame. We love you very much, little Greenleaf, don't you know that?" [my son] 

The boy's eyes lit up, and he hugged his nana, all sadness disappearing. 

Oropher watched the scene quietly, admiring his daughter-in-law's way of handling Legolas. 'She truly is reason for Galadriel and Celeborn to be proud. She is both wise and beautiful. Her parents raised her well' "Mellon nin, you said there were matters to be addressed…"

Gil-galad discreetly pulled his attention from the princess and Legolas, just as Thranduil rushed in. The king's son let out a breath of relief upon seeing his son safe.

"Tyulusse told me. Thank you very much, my lord, father." He said as he picked up Legolas who hugged him. 

"It was my pleasure, my prince." Then, to his friend "Now, if your king would only deem to share this urgent matter of his…" Oropher nodded, smiling, since he had indeed forgotten what the problem had been.

As the two lords departed, Thranduil looked at his son. Legolas, for his part, was too busy playing with his ada's collar to notice. "Ion nin, you must not frighten us so. We were worried."

Stopping his game, Legolas locked eyes with his father. The determination in them made Thranduil halt his words. "I know, ada. I don't go to river, fo' two days. But Gil' go, he was good." [daddy]

What he meant, they could not know, but they were glad that they weren't going to have to lock the door and windows to keep their son inside. 

First coming out of her surprise, Eluinin smiled seeing Legolas stifle a yawn. "I think this little elfling has had quite enough excitement for today. Besides, it's past your bed time" 

"Will you tell me a story, nana?" The hope shining in those bright eyes was more than she could take. "Of course, tithen min" [little one]

Carrying him to his room, Thranduil put his son down and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well, my prince" 

"Night-night, ada" Then he kissed his wife, and left the two alone for the story telling. 

Pulling the silk pajamas over his head, Eluinin asked Legolas "What story would you like to hear?"

After a few moments of deep meditation, he decided. Raising a fist to the ceiling, as if wielding a mighty sword, and propping the other on his hip, he took on a look that he thought was brave. "The a'ventu'es of Gil-g'lad the Brave and O'opher the Wise!" he shouted, and waved his hand to strike an invisible foe.

Laughing at his still bad pronunciation, Eluinin calmed him, and tucked him into bed, to which he didn't oppose. It was always nice to have his nana tuck him in. "I'm afraid I don't know of their adventures, as I wasn't even born when they had most of them." Disappointment made his eyes darken, and Eluinin regretted it, so she rushed to cheer him up.

"But, perhaps, you would be interested in hearing some of your ada's adventures" That worked.

"Yes, yes, yes! Tell me, nana! Tell me!" He all but jumped up and down on the bed. 

"Alright, little one, calm down. Lay down and I will tell you." 

Wiggling under the blanket, Legolas waited for Eluinin to sit down next to him, and then he snuggled close, in her lap. Inhaling deeply, he enjoyed the sent of vanilla and fresh spring flowers that his nana always had, and closed his eyes. 

"When your ada was young, a little older than you, perhaps-"

"Ada was little, like me?" Legolas asked, amazed, through another yawn, his eyes glazed over. 

"Of course he was, tithen min. He had to be born sometimes, Legolas"

The only answer that came from the half-asleep elfling was a mumbled "Oh" and a yawn.

"So, when he was little, he wandered through the trees, and…" The words started to fade, silencing down to whispers, caressing him like the cool winds, in his trees. He felt like he was floating on puffy, vanilla clouds. 

Eluinin noticed his breath deepening, and heartbeat steady. The young princeling had fallen asleep. Sitting up and once again tucking him in, she kissed his cheek. "Some other time, I will tell you of his adventures."

Pushing a stray lock of golden hair out of his eyes, she looked at the serene face of her son. So beautiful, so innocent… but for how long? He would one day grow up, and leave them to search for his own adventures. 

"Sweet dreams, my little Greenleaf."

Legolas could hear a distant voice talking to him, but didn't bother trying to understand the words. He was being pulled deeper and deeper into his dreams, and images of what his ada might have looked as a little elf flooded his mind. 

~~~~~

**PLEASE, don't forget to REVIEW!!!** Tell me what you think so far!


	2. Ch 2 pt 1 A goblin's arrow

**ENDRAINN O ARDA – IDHRIM NED RIN  **

[Ages of Arda – Years in remembrance]

** By Andreea88**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Middle Earth, Legolas, or any other character you find in the books. They're Tolkien's. Lucky guy… pout**

**Summary: Well, this is actually going to be a collection of some short vignettes from different moments in Legolas' life, from when he was a little elf, and until –I hope- he sailed to the Havens.  Although, I gotta tell ya, I've got some looooong plans for these fics! wink**

**Note: In this series, I think I've twisted some facts, though I'm not sure. I'm empty at Tolkienish data before the second age, and even after, so please be nice. **

**Now, I know I said I would make Thranduil good pals with Isildur, but I've changed my mind. I figure: hey, if the future king of Mirkwood hates humans as much as all those people say in their fics, then he must have started early. So, I'm making him kind of a nasty guy. Sorry, all you Thranduil fans, please feel free to comment, but don't be too rude. **

**I figured out the whole Isildur thing. It goes like this: Elendil had two sons, Isildur and Anárion. Anárion ruled over Gondor, and Isildur over Arnor. Well, at least I hope I got it right. shrugs**

**I don't remember the books saying anything about elves and their talking-to-trees thing, so I sort off just… visualized. Hope id doesn't offend the true followers of Tolkien. If it does, let me now, and I might fix it. If I can, that is.**

**Tolkien doesn't say where Gil-galad spent most of his time –or, at least, I don't think he did- so I imagined he preferred Arnor over the other lands, even those of the elves. Hope it's OK. **

**Oh, I almost forgot! Does anyone have any idea how Gil-galad died on the slopes of ****Mount****Doom****? I mean, was it an orc, or did he live to face Sauron? 'Cause I was thinking more along the lines of an orc killing both him and Oropher, since that fits well into my title plans. **

**You've noticed, I hope, the short quote at the beginning of the chapter. I have it in mind to put a quote from Emily Dickinson's great works in every chapter. Tell me if you think that's a good or bad idea!**

**I neglected to tell you this the first time, so here goes: this '…' means unspoken thought, and this […] means translation from elvish. **

**Okay, well, I'm done, I think. You can start reading now! Please, be sure to review makes sad puppy eyes and tell me if I should go on. The following chapters are already in my mind can you hear the little wheals turning?, and you'll see an older Legolas, more adventures and first meetings, as well as some mischief. Your opinion matters!**

**Enjoy! fingers crossed**

**Chapter 2: Part I --- A GOBLIN'S ARROW**

Parting

** "Parting is all we know of heaven,**

**And all we need of hell."**

                                             By Emily Dickinson

~3431, 2nd Age of Arda~

            Eryn Lasgalen

The Sun was rising, his senses told him, but Oropher stubbornly denied them. Just a few more minutes, and we would wake up. A few moments… 

Last night had lasted well into the dark, bordering on morning. Only three hours ago had he retired to bed, leaving Gil-galad to do the same. The last plans had been made. They were to ride the short distance to the Forest Gate, taking the Forest Road, and, once outside, join Isildur's force. Then, following the river Anduin, they would complete their numbers with Elendil's men, and ride to Mordor. 

But that was still a couple of hours away. 'A few more minutes, and then I will wake' he thought, relaxing back into his dream world. But, to his utter horror, a knock came to his door. 'Curses, why didn't I think of locking the door!?' 

Hoping that whoever it was would have the grace to leave if he or she was met with silence, the king gave no answer. He sighed in relief when the noise stopped. His joy was short lived though, as a small, very loud voice came from the other side of the wooden door. "Daerada! Are you asleep!?"

Wincing at how it made his head throb, he pulled the blankets over his head. 'Legolas…' he mused, a mixture of amusement, wonder –that the child was awake so early- and grief –for his lost sleep. Hoping against hope that things may work out, he kept his mouth shut, and focused on sleeping. 'Maybe he'll take pity and leave'

But the stillness he could feel in his grandfather's room only made little Legolas braver. What if something bad had happened to his daerada? The fear that was starting to grasp him pushed him beyond the rules of disturbing his elders when they hadn't allowed him entrance.

Standing on his toes, Legolas reached and grabbed the knob, pulling down on it with just the right amount of force to make it move right. The door groaned as it cracked open. Legolas tried to see into the room, but couldn't spot the bed from that angle. So, bracing his arms against the solid wood, pushed with all the strength his small body could muster. 

Some moments and creaks later, the princeling was inside the large room of the king, watching the bed curiously. He could see that Oropher was there, unhurt, but then why hadn't he answered? 

Running, he all but jumped on the bed, and still no response came. Bouncing on the mattress, Legolas called out to the king, until he was really scared. Why wasn't he answering? Pushing closer, he placed a small palm on Oropher's forehead. Tears were beginning to sting his eyes, but he kept up his mantra. 

The idea had been to surprise Legolas and tickle him until the little one could no longer breath, not to make him so worried. Let alone make him cry. When the king saw the teary eyes of his grandson, he immediately reacted. Blinking the last thoughts of rest away, he focused on Legolas. As soon as the child saw this, he lunged for him. 

Burying deep in the king's embrace, Legolas whispered "I though' somethin' happen to you!" 

Hugging the little body, Oropher rocked lightly back and forth, trying to calm him down. "I'm alright, Legolas, I'm alright. I was asleep, not hurt"

"You didn't answer!" It was almost an accusation, and the older chuckled, admitting that Legolas was right. It hadn't been very nice to do this to the elfling.

"I know. I'm sorry, little one, I won't do it again, I promise"

Lifting a teary face, Legolas nodded emphatically. "Good"

Wiping the wet trails on his cheeks, Oropher lifted the boy and put him down on the floor. Getting out of bed himself, he offered his hand, which Legolas immediately took. "Now, would you like to help me pick out something to wear?"

Big blue-grey eyes sparkled as they looked up at him, and the king took that as a positive response. Opening his closet, he stepped back, watching as Legolas studied each material, design and color with a critical eye, as if he was a great warrior choosing his weapon. Finally, he stopped at a dark-green tunic, with silver leaf patters at the chest and cuffs, and the brown and lighter green symbol of Eryn Lasgalen on the shoulder. 

"An excellent choice, Legolas" he said, admiring the child's tastes, since that was his favorite tunic. 

~~~

After a short while, the two were going down to breakfast, Legolas carried in his grandfather's arms. "Nana wanted to tell me 'bout ada's adventures" Legolas was saying, regret in his voice, "but I fall asleep" 

"Oh, really, I wonder what adventures she wanted to tell you" 'from all the numerous times he wandered off into trouble' the king finished his thought in his head, smiling at the sweet memories of his son at all ages.

"Was ada really my size?"

The disbelief in Legolas' tone brought a chuckle to his lips.

"Of course he was. Like I as, once, a long, long time ago, and like Gil-galad, and your mother-"

"YOU and GIL' were little!?!" 

Laughing, he started going down the stairs to the dining hall. "Yes, we were little. But we grew up, like you will, in time. Just wait."

Legolas would have undoubtedly asked on and on, had they not reached the large, beautifully carved, wooden table. To Oropher's surprise, Thranduil, Eluinin and Tyulusse were seated, enjoying their food, and looking very fresh, despite the early time of day.  

Looking up, the three sat up and bowed their heads at the presence of their king. "Good morning, my king"

Responding in kind, Oropher took Legolas to his usual seat, between his parents, and took his chair at the head of the table. Suppressing a heavy sigh, he forced his eyes to not wander to his right, where his beloved Miril had always stood, in the past. Centuries had passed since her death, and yet he still could not lose this habit.

Eyeing them, Oropher asked, a shade of humor in his voice "Isn't it a little early in the morning?" The three exchanged glances, and Eluinin replied. "We've been up for over an hour, my lord" Raising an eyebrow, the king turned to his son.

Holding back a chuckle, Thranduil answered his father's unspoken question. "Legolas was afraid we wouldn't be ready by the time you would leave, so he was kind enough to wake us up earlier, so we could have plenty of time" Smiling, a twinkle in his eyes, he continued. "And it seems he woke you up as well" 

There was no regret in his voice, as if really saying: Why should you be spared the morning alarm? Oropher laughed this time, and shook his head slightly. 

"I thought daerada was hurt, but he okay!" Legolas shouted with pride, as if he had saved his king. Smiling at him, the others turned back to their food, and new plates were brought in for Oropher and Legolas. 

"Good morning, my lords and ladies" Gil-galad greeted them all, stopping shortly only to bow his head, and sat on the chair to Oropher's left. Since long, long ago had Gil-galad stopped being a simple guest of the house; he was a close friend. These breakfasts were something common to them. But before he could get another word out, Legolas all but jumped from his chair onto the table, looking squarely at the great warrior.

"You going now" A little startled, Gil-galad nodded slowly, unsure to where this was going. The rest of the table looked just as bemused. 

"Yes, Legolas, in a few hours"

Narrowing his eyes, the child inclined his head towards Thranduil. "Ada go with you to gates." Again, it was a statement, not a question. And it was also true. The prince had been forced to remain behind, due to the fact that he was Oropher's only heir, and Eryn Lasgalen could not risk loosing both her rulers. Still Thranduil insisted on riding with the troops at least to the gates, and bid them farewell there. Oropher had not refused, seeing that it was something important to his son.

"Yes, Thranduil is going to accompany us to the borders. Why do ask, Legolas?" The king was getting a little suspicious of his grandson's intentions. He had a feeling he knew what the little one was after.   

Sucking air in and pumping up his chest, Legolas stood on the chair. Before his mother could pull him back in a descent position, he practically ordered "I go too" Eluinin stopped her efforts and stared in amused surprise at her son, but then just laughed lightly. He looked so innocent even with that frown and bravado act.  

Gil-galad would have laughed out loud, had he not thought he would offend Thranduil. The prince had a look of absolute terror on his face at the idea of this little elfling riding all the way to the western gates with so many warriors, as if he himself was marching to war. To Gil-galad it just seemed amusing, but obviously, the king's son had other opinions. 'He's over-protective. No harm could possibly come to Legolas'

Oropher appeared to consider this for a moment, before locking eyes with his son. 'He doesn't want to let him come' he realized, a little confused. 'He should know that it's not such a dangerous world, this forest'. With that in mind, the king spoke his decision. Though Legolas was Thranduil's son, he was the king, and that overrode the former. 

"Very well. If you wish, you will ride with us, and then back, with your father" Shrieking in pure joy, Legolas all but flew to his grandfather and hugged him. "Thank you, daerada"

Letting go, Oropher allowed his hand to drift along Legolas' cheek. The boy could be very sweet when he smiled like that and his eyes danced with happiness. Not that he wasn't adorable at any other time. Those big stormy-blue eyes could soften even the cruelest of hearts. 

"Gil', I come too!" Gil-galad opened his arms and Legolas happily climbed in his lap. 

"Yes, it seems you are. And you know who you will meet?"

Shaking his head, Legolas' eyes went round with excitement. 

"Isildur, son of Elendil, lord of the mighty realm Arnor" said Gil-galad, ignoring Thranduil's glare. 'If Legolas doesn't learn from youth how the world goes, he will never truly understand' 

A little confused, the princeling turned curiously to his grandfather. "Where's Arnor?"

Also noticing his son's silent grievance, Oropher answered, making sure he counted some places that the little one had never heard of, picking his curiosity. "West of our forest, you cross the River Anduin, pass the Gladden Fields, over Ered Hith –and make note that it is easier taking the pass of Caradhras-, then cross the River Bruinen and the Trollshaws, over the River Mitheithel and you have entered the realm of Arnor"   

Seeming to ponder this new information, Legolas started playing with Gil-galad's golden hair. After a moment, he asked again, completely unaware of the dark looks his father was sending to the other two lords or the slight discomfort of the ladies at this. 

"Is it beautiful?"

"Very. It is a proud land, with an equally proud leader" Gil-galad answered, his eyes slightly distant, lost in both joyful and dangerous visits to the land of Isildur. 

"Tell me" The child started to impatiently yank on the strands of hair in his palm, pulling the elven warrior from his reverie.

"It is indeed beautiful. The heights of the Hills of Evendim reveal a most splendid sight, at sunset or dawn, the shadows of the trees falling against the hillsides, silently and gracefully slipping away, into light or darkness. The twinkling stars are mirrored like sparkling jewels floating on the surface of Lake Nenuial. And though the forests are small and young, the gleaming beads of dew on the leaves and blades of grass touched by Arnor's rays, the song of the small birds and other animals playing in their own games, the smell of fresh life and purity in every bark or root, brings great peace to any weary heart that might find it's path on their grounds. The vast plains to the North and East are laden with flowers of many colors and perfumes, especially along the banks of the River Baranduin, flanking its gentle flow and eventual spill into Lake Nenuial with long, winding lines of rainbows." 

The words had been soft, but the keen elven ears had caught everything, down to the wistful, almost longing undertones of his voice. If Gil-galad's skills were for all of Arda, his heart would always belong to Arnor. 

Trying to imagine what it must look like, Legolas sighed and lifted determined eyes. "I go there and see too" 

Holding back his frustration at the thought of his little son running of in the midst of who knows what danger in strange lands, Thranduil tried to reason with the child. "But it is far too long a way from home, Legolas"

Despite his efforts, the harshness had not been kept from his voice. Legolas sensed somehow that his ada was upset over his latest plans, and fidgeted on Gil-galad's lap, at once being lifted into the air by strong arms, and then put down. His feet meeting solid ground, Legolas ran to Thranduil and tugged at his sleeve, asking silently to be picked-up. 

Still a little shaken from how insensitive his own words had been, the prince didn't react at first, and it took a touch of Eluinin's hand on his shoulder for him to notice the big, pleading blue-grey eyes of his son waiting to be noticed. 

Once settled on Thranduil's knees, Legolas put his small hands on the broad shoulders and leaned in, whispering in Thranduil's ear. "Don't worry, ada. I'm no going now. Later"  

Smiling, the prince hugged his son. "I know, little one. I know"

"Then don't be sad" came a muffled reply. 

'How did he know that I wasn't mad? After what I said…' Thranduil mused. 'He's very perceptive' 

Pulling away, Legolas searched his father's eyes, trying to determine if he was still upset. A smile was enough to reassure him, and he slid down once more, this time going back to his empty chair. Stopping between Tyulusse and Eluinin, he looked first at his nana. "Will you help me get ready?"

Laughing lightly, Eluinin reached down and ran her fingers through his incredibly silky hair. "But we have plenty of time, Legolas. It will be hours before the army departs"

Sighing, he made a small pout that always worked on the adults, many times saving the little trouble maker of a punishment, or helping in getting him much of anything he wanted. It performed its magic this time as well, for Eluinin's face softened, and she placed a kiss on the top of his golden head. 

Rising from the table in one fluid motion, Eluinin took her son's hand and excused herself. "Wait! Tyulusse, you come too!" Legolas yanked on his mother's hand, directing her back to his care-taker. She, in turn, smiled, and stood as well, bowing to the lords, and following her princess and charge out of the dining room.  

This left the three elves with their unfinished breakfast and some unspoken resent. Ignoring it, Thranduil went on about his food, and would not meet his father's or Gil-galad's eyes. 'I know what they would say, and I have no wish to hear it. I had hoped I'd made it clear that Legolas is not to be attracted into aimless wonderings, exposing him to dangers that are out of my reach. He is my son, and he will stay here, and be my heir, as it is right that he be.' 

With that decision, he darkly knifed his food, feeling the heavy eyes of both elder elves on him. Still, neither spoke, Oropher exchanging a slightly angry glance with his friend. 

The rest of the morning went on uneventful, Legolas spending only a short time to make ready, as he had been dressed since earlier. After that, he had taken to the woods, this time at his mother's hand, and watched the elven warriors tend to their horses and weapons. Some of the steeds had even escaped their master's hands to come closer to the small elf, bowing their proud necks to be patted and scratched behind their pricked ears.

~~~

When the Sun was fully above Eryn Lasgalen, she found the elves prepared and eager to begin the first part of what they knew to be a long and dangerous journey, keeping them away from their cherished ones probably for several years, only to bring them in the core of the greatest battle Arda would ever come to know. All knew that they might not return, that they may take their last breath in the darkness of Mordor, losing the otherwise immortal lives of their kind. But it was a risk that all were willing to take, for the sake of the ones that would be left behind. Such evil could not be left to roam unopposed in these lands, and they would see to its obliteration at any cost. 

The grim determination was evident in their eyes as families said their final farewells, and the warriors mounted. King Oropher rode at the front, with Gil-galad at his left. The last to join the group was Bellrhofel, Eryn Lasgalen's captain of the guard. He mounted his steed just behind his king's, and turned one last look at his wife, before setting his eyes forward, to the impending skirmish.

Legolas tugged at Tyulusse's dress. She reached out a hand to place it on his head, but kept her eyes on the proud captain. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "Why you cry?" 

His small voice was filled with as much worry as someone so young could manifest. Eluinin gently pulled him away from his care-taker, turning him to her. "Let her be, Legolas. She is only sad that her husband is leaving." the princess soothe with her velvety voice. 

"But Bell come back" he stated, surprised that others would think that he, or any other warrior, would not. 

Hugging him, Eluinin found that she could not bring the words she knew must be said out of her mouth. How do you tell a little innocent boy who knows naught of loss that his beloved grandfather and two best friends might not come back from this Great War they were waging? How do you tell him about death? There is no real explanation for death, at least not one that Legolas would understand at this age. 

"Yes, little one, they will all come back, I am sure" 'Liar!' "But Tyulusse is still going to miss Bellrhofel greatly" Sighing, Legolas seemed to accept this, and slowly broke away from his mother's hug. Approaching Tyulusse, he again pulled at her clothing, and this time she looked down.

Taking her delicate fingers in his smaller ones, he said to her, smiling. "Don't worry. Bell won't be gone long. He come back 'fore you know it!" 

The innocence and caring in those eyes gave some sparkle of hope, though she knew it was silly to trust in a little boy that did not even comprehend the meaning of this day to its fullest. Still, she smiled her thanks, and received a lop-sided grin that was awfully adorable and brightened her heart.

Thranduil stepped forth and took Legolas in his arms. He kissed his wife with much passion and love, despite their brief separation, and turned to walk to his own horse. Looking over his father's shoulder, Legolas waved to his mother. "Bye-bye. I go with ada!" She waved back, laughing lightly.

First Legolas was lifted on the chestnut's back, followed by Thranduil's graceful mounting. The horse snorted as Legolas entwined his fingers in its mane, speaking into its twisted-around ears. "Hello, Rho'" A snort greeted him back, as Rhovannad impatiently stomped his foot in the dirt floor. 

Oropher looked one more time at the palace, the people gathered there and the surrounding trees. He would miss all of this, undoubtedly, for he already did. The king had seen many battles, but something deep inside him, a foreboding whisper told him that this one would claim more than the others. His eyes fell on Eluinin, standing tall and every bit the nobility she was. Their eyes met, hers filled with unshed tears, and they smiled. Perhaps for the last time. 'Perhaps Miril would wait in the Great Hall of Mandos' thought Oropher. 

Resolutely inhaling, he knew he could not falter. For his people, for these lands that were their homes, and for the little elfling that squirmed slightly in his father's grasp, just at the edge of Oropher's vision. For every good thing that still remained after Sauron's passage, for the very fall of the Necromancer. 

Drawing hope, since courage was well supplied –the king was not afraid to face the whole of Mordor, alone, if he must- from sweet memories and tender ideas of the future, Oropher slowly raised his hand, signaling the men and women under his command to prepare. Then he let it drop, and as he did so, ordered them on.

"Noro ed, maethyr!" [Ride forth, warriors!]

Legolas watched his grandfather in awe, transfixed by how powerful he looked, standing straight and proud atop his palomino steed, flaxen hair lifting in the breeze, voice clear in a strong command, immediately followed by his army's compliance. 

The sound of hundreds of horses galloping echoed through the forest, shaking the leaves and grass in their wake. Legolas looked about him and saw only the elven warriors, his people, his grandfather, Gil-galad and Bellrhofel. He all but forgot the steady presence of Thranduil behind him, one arm secured around his chest, the other holding Rhovannad's reigns. Legolas, for the first time in his short life, felt tall, and strong, and as if he rode with these men to war, to some great adventure. He felt in his element, just riding, not with his title, not with polite manners, or clothes engraved with the mark of nobility, but simply as one of these brave men that he had always admired. 

It was then that he decided what he would become when he grew up. And though some had thought of it just a youthful craving that would pass with time, others had known it was a true aspiration, and one that would be brought to bear.

Remembering his surrounding, Legolas turned to Thranduil. "Ada, when I grow up, I gonna be a warrior" he stated, mush to the shock of his father. 

Thranduil looked at him, and though he was ready to dissuade him of such dangerous things, the light in his son's eyes at the sheer thought was much too precious a thing to squash with his own insecurities. 'After all, he might yet change his mind without my intervention' he all but prayed silently.

~~~

After some time, Legolas was getting bored. They were riding much too slow for his taste, and nobody said anything. Besides, he could feel Rhovannad wanted to fly as fast as his long, powerful legs could take him. So, leaning on the steed's neck, he whispered softly in elvish "Noro anavorn" [Ride faster]  

Without warning, Rhovannad bolted, in a meter of seconds leaving the others a good sixteen feet behind. Startled, Thranduil tightened his hold on Legolas and madly pulled on the reigns. The horse skidded to a halt, abruptly ending their flight.

But in those few seconds, Legolas had truly experienced freedom, like he had never thought possible. The wind whipping his hair, the feel of Rhovannad's strong muscles under him, the pure joy that animal and master shared… it had been perfect. 

"Are you alright, Legolas? Legolas?" the prince was near frantic, turning the boy to him. "Legolas?"

Grinning, the elfling nodded automatically, his mind still caught in the whirl of the short trip. He would definitely try that again, later. Maybe when his father wasn't around though. For some reason, it scared him.

"What happened?" Oropher and the others had reached them by now, and the king pulled Norui, his mare, next to Rhovannad. 

"This beast thought to sprout wings and take flight, that's what happened!" An offended snort came from said 'beast', and Oropher chuckled. "It seems you have hurt his feelings, son"

"He could have hurt Legolas!" Now this was too much! Oropher knew his son to be a little overly-concerned at times, but to say that Legolas could have gotten hurt with him right behind the child, and on no other horse than Rhovannad was all but stupid. 

"Thranduil, you were with him. Besides, you now that that wild creature has a very sure stride. Nothing could have happened" he tried reasoning, but to no avail.  

Guilt surging through his small body, Legolas jumped in, eyes huge with regret. "Was me! I told Rho' to go fast!" Hanging his head, he awaited the reprimand. "Sorry"

Caught a little off guard, Thranduil cleared his throat to mask it just as Gil-galad pulled next to them. "Why did you do that, Legolas?"

Sniffing, he answered simply "I'm bored"

The two elder elves laughed, and Gil-galad shook his head slightly. "I suppose he is right. We have been riding at a slow canter for an hour, and no one has spoken a word since we left." 

That brightened the little one considerably, knowing that others agreed with him. But Thranduil shot a dark glare at Gil-galad and his father. "And what would our lords have us talking on the way to war?" 

Forcefully ignoring the droll tone, Oropher raised his eyebrows. "Anything. You may not believe it, ion nin, but spirits are not so low this morning. And they would be even higher with some laughs and friendly converse." 

Muttering some unintelligible words under his breath –a very un-elven thing to do- the prince readjusted the reigns in his hands and sent Rhovannad into a light trot, much to the frustration of the horse. 

~~~

The group was moving again, silence no longer hanging over their heads. The soldiers were very animatedly talking behind them, and Bellrhofel and Gil-galad had begun what seemed to be a very heated discussion on horse breading. Oropher smiled, eavesdropping on the dispute his friends had started. 

"But if you would do that, the stronger side would be lost."

"No, mellon nin, I assure you that the male's agility would suffice"

"Without the natural strength of the muscles, no such agility would be sustained. Surely even you know that!"

"What do you mean, even me!?"

"Well, mellon nin, I do not counter your prowess with weapons, I have tested your skills myself… But you should leave the horses to their true masters" [my friend] 

"You arrogant, vain dunedhel!" [elf-of-the-west]

"I, arrogant!? Have you glanced in the mirror, lately? Or has it shattered at the sight of you, you orc-sprout?"

"Now you listen here, all mighty radiance! I would hold my tongue if I were you! I'm not the one that rides my horse like a goblin!" 

"What!?!"

"Or have you forgotten the pains our captains went through teaching you to mount a horse! You fell of more times than a toddler!"

"A toddler would throw better jests than you!"

"Ha, look who speaks of humor! I only laugh at your jokes to not wound your silly pride!"

"MY pride!? I'll have you know-"

Clearing his throat and effectively cutting Gil-galad's riposte, Oropher decided to put a stop on their banter before it became violent. Their words were still smooth and meant light, but from past experiences with those two, it could easily enough turn rough. And they had no time for sparring and healing childishly obtained wounds. 

"Gentlemen, as the friend I am to both of you, I'm telling you now to stop this, before you make complete idiots out of yourselves" he said, in hushed tones, mirth making his eyes dance.

Quieting immediately, the two adversaries could easily feel that some of the elves from the first line were very intently listening to them, occasionally making some remark or another in low voices. Straightening, faces red up to their delicately pointed ears, Bellrhofel and Gil-galad seemed to push their steeds faster, distancing themselves from the rest of the band. The only thing that kept the men from showing their amusement was their deep respect and admiration for the two warriors leading them. Despite the fact that they were acting like a couple of humiliated first-century children, they were famous warrior, foes to be feared, and champions to be esteemed. 

Thranduil took little notice of the scene unfolding beside him, Legolas keeping his mind quite occupied. 'How many more questions can one so young ask?' he thought desperately, the line of inquisitiveness of the elfling appearing endless. 

"Why is that tree so grey, ada?"

"Because he is very old"

"Why do trees get grey when they're old? Elves don't get grey"

"No, because we are immortal. Trees are not"

"Why?"

"I do not know. It is Iluvatar's plan, not mine" 

A moment of quiet, as Legolas looked around, the last answer satisfying him. But it did not last very long.

"Why do we call trees trees?

'Indeed, why?' "Because they have always been called that"

"I know, but why?"

Sighing for the billionth time, Thranduil prayed to reach the gates swiftly. "Because they like it"

"Oh." Reaching out a hand, Legolas touched each leaf and branch they passed, eyes focusing on the trees. "Do you like it?" It was a little over a whisper, but his father heard it. "What did you say?" He was not a patient man, and this little elfling seemed determined to push him to his very limit. 

"I asked them if they like it" came the innocent answer. 'At this age? He cannot be speaking to the trees!' Elves usually began hearing the trees well after their first few decades, yet this one, barely twenty, claimed to understand their speech, and even demand a response. 

Just as he was about to comment on the high improbability, a low groan echoed through the woods, sounding louder as Rhovannad galloped closer to a tree. The elves paid it little heed but for some, who turned curious eyes at Legolas. The little princeling was completely unaware of them all, smiling broadly as the woods replied his question. He turned to his father as the noise faded "They say they don't mind. And it sounds better in elvish than anything else"   

Surprised, Thranduil could only stare. "You can understand them?"

Oropher joined in, noticing his son's pensive expression. 'Where he gets that glum attitude is beyond me' 

"That is quite impressive, Legolas. I was well three decades over your age when I first learned their language. And these trees do seem to like you"

The smile grew into a brilliant grin, and his stormy-blue eyes sparkled. "They're my friends!" The words barely escaped his mouth before a new moan rolled over the forest, a shade of merriment and something like agreement in it. 

The elves exchanged knowing smiles, but otherwise kept silent. They knew their little prince was something special, and rare. 

~~~

Several hours later, the army of Eryn Lasgalen could see the Gates before them, rising high, with the kingdom's banner catching in the soft breeze. 

"Are we there?" At first, nobody answered Legolas' excited question, for the four elven lords were still pondering on his last question: If you could change your height, how tall would you like to be? For all his innocence, he certainly asked interesting questions. 

But, of course, any thought of heights and other questions all but fled his mind at the glorious sight unfolding beneath his eyes. The shiny hue of the mithril leaf-and-branch netting that entwined with simple bars of silver, like some exotic plant growing over them, formed the gate itself, flanked by two giant oak trees, their crowns heavy, each thick trunk encircled with golden candlesticks that hung by the bark. 

"We're here! Ada, the gates!" Legolas would have jumped off Rhovannad, had Thranduil, Bellrhofel, Oropher and Gil-galad not snapped out of their reverie, the prince reaffirming his hold on his son. 

"Yes, it would seem we made it intact. And thank you, Legolas, for making it much more interesting. It would have indeed been boring otherwise." Bellrhofel smiled at the pride Legolas showed at his remark. 

"What does that mean?" Gil-galad had obviously not forgotten their unfinished 'discussion' from earlier, and was finding this to be the most opportune time for them to continue it. 

Sighing melodramatically, Bellrhofel waved his hand in mock dismissal. "Nothing, mellon nin, absolutely nothing" 

Eyeing him, Gil-galad caught the bait. "Because it sounded to me that you were insinuating that I, not to mention your king and prince, would be uninteresting." 'Let's see him get out of that one' he thought, as Thranduil waited for an answer as well, a look of false offense on his fair face.

"Oh, be at ease, Gil-galad, you are certainly not uninteresting. Simply no fun." Thranduil laughed out loud at Gil-galad's glare, and Bellrhofel fought back his own mirth. 

"Isildur is riding ahead to meet us, and he will arrive in a few moments." Oropher returned from speaking with the guards constantly posted at the Gates. Seeing the looks about the three elven lords, he grew curious. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

That crumbled the last bit of restrain Bellrhofel had managed to keep up, and he snorted, bursting with laughter. Thranduil was not fairing any better.  The obvious annoyance in Gil-galad told the king that he had been the target of some joke or another. 

Looking between the elves, Legolas shook his head, the perfect example of disappointment on his childish features. "Daerada?"

Struggling with his own laughter, Oropher focused on the elfling still in his father's grasp. 

"Am I gonna act like them when I gonna be big?" 

"Hopefully, Legolas, you will have more wits about you than these ones" Gil-galad answered, pointing at the prince and captain. 

"I hope so too!" Legolas cried, though not fully understanding what he had just said, since Gil's words made little sense to him. It just felt good when he could agree with the great warrior. 

That sent the lords into another fit of laughter, and they were desperately wiping tears of merriment from their eyes. So it was that they did not notice the sound of hooves against the dirt floor gaining on them, until the rider spoke.

"Well, it is good to see that at least someone is taking things with a laugh" 

Clearing his throat in a rather futile attempt to overcome his amusement, Oropher regained some of his dignity before turning to the newcomer. "Hail, Isildur! I assure you, we are taking this with more than just one laugh" 

"Oh? And what exactly are you talking about?" Though he tried, the lord of Arnor could not determine what had started all of this. And then he noticed the little elven child that shared a horse with Thranduil 

Legolas thought that he had better clear things up before the quartet looked bad in front of the strange man. "Gil' said he hope I gonna have more wits 'bout me than these two!" he shouted, proud with himself for remembering precisely the words he had heard. 

Snorting at the elves, who, though centuries older than himself, were holding their stomachs so they wouldn't burst from laughing, Isildur leaned closer to Legolas.

"I am Isildur, son of Elendil, lord of Arnor. Who might you be, little one?"

Eyes wide with wonder, Legolas could not even raise his hand to shake the much bigger one of the man. "You-you Isildur!?" he spluttered "You lord o-of Arnor!?"

"Yes, I am"

Legolas could not believe it! Here he was, standing in front of one of the greatest men alive, besides his daerada, Gil' and Bell', and this man wanted to shake his hand, and know his name! 

After a few moments of numbly staring at him, Legolas extended his arm to Isildur, who swallowed it with his huge palm. And despite the care with which the human had squeezed, Legolas could feel a great amount of strength from him, both physical and something else that the boy could not name. 

"I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil" 

Smiling kindly, Isildur nodded to the boy. "Very pleased to meet you, little one. But might I inquire why you ride with prince Thranduil? Is it that he cannot control his own horse, and needs a more apt assistant?" he said, shooting a look full of mischief towards said prince.

Shaking his head and ignoring the chuckles that came after the comment, Legolas patted Rhovannad's neck. "No, Rho' good horse. He's easy to control"

"I am pleased to hear that our prince is in no danger, then."

Despite the facade of closeness between the two, Thranduil and Isildur did not get along very well. The elf held few men in esteem, and least of all this one, who to him seemed arrogant and, quite frankly, dumb. 

The man, on the other side, reserved not so much resentment for the other. He was slightly surprised that his invitation to a round of word-sparring went unanswered. But, knowing Thranduil to be both hot-headed and stubborn, he did not press into a friendship that was not wanted. As long as they were on speaking terms, and it would of course involve non-profane speech, he was content. 

"If you gentlemen are ready, we would ride out to meet my king." Isildur added to the three elves that would accompany him. Receiving affirmative nods, he drifted into the background to address one of the guards, leaving the five to say their farewells. 

Sighing, Bellrhofel took the initiative, as no one spoke for some moments. "Fair well, my prince. Be with the grace of the Valar, my lord." He said, grasping Thranduil's forearm. 

"May good fortune be with you in those dark times, captain" came the formal answer. Somehow, when dealing with Thranduil, everyone adopted a strict bearing, and forgot all but the proper etiquette when addressing royal blood.  'The boy draws it to himself' Oropher mused, a hint of sadness. Despite what he knew his son thought, people cared more about their leader if he showed them his 'human' side, that he was more like them, than they would care about a frigid, stone statue that made only right decisions. Which, by all rights, was practically impossible: everybody makes mistakes, even elves, and more so, those that have the burden of nobility. 

"And you, my little waif, be good, listen to your parents, and I might just teach you how to shoot a bow when I come back" Bellrhofel continued, his face softening as his eyes fell on Legolas.

"You will!?" The excitement nearly broke his heart.

"Yes, I will, when I come back" 'if I come back' he mentally corrected himself. But the thought was forcefully pushed aside. It was simply too much, the idea of never seeing his dear Tyulusse again, never hearing the trees of Eryn Lasgalen.

Stretching his arms out, Legolas was soon enfolded in the captain's strong embrace. "Be well, princeling" he whispered, chin resting atop the golden head, small hands tight around his neck. Reluctantly, they let go, only for Legolas to be taken by Gil-galad. 

Forcing a smile to his face, the warrior slid a hand through the silky hair and pushed away the irritating strands that fell in the boy's eyes, hiding the sadness. "Don't be glum, Legolas. It's going to be alright, I promise."

Lifting eyes that shown of unshed tears, Legolas sniffed. "You promise to come back?"

Swallowing a sudden lump in his throat, Gil-galad found that he could not, for the life of him, say those words. Something deep inside would not allow him to. "I can not promise you our victory, for not even the very wise can see the future clearly. But, if you fight the shadow, I promise you it will never control you. You may not understand now, but someday… Promise me you will fight the shadow."

Wiping a tear from his cheek, Legolas straightened and took his small fist to his chest, in the customary elven warrior greeting. "Promise"

"Good" They hugged, and Legolas was slipped into his grandfather's arms, tears ran freely down his face. 

"Don't cry, tithen lass. You lose nothing today" Oropher tried to sooth the distraught child now cradled in his arms.

Soft sobs came from the face buried in the king's hair, and a muffled "I lose you'

"No, no Legolas. You lose not one of us. Even if we don't come back, you still have memories of us. We could meet you in your dreams."

Looking up, "You will?" Oropher nodded, and Legolas turned to Bellrhofel and Gil-galad.

"Yes, we will" they answered, almost in unison, comforting smiles on their fair faces.

Stifling a sob, Legolas leaned closer to Norui's ear. "You take care o' him, Norui!" he ordered, and the horse snickered in compliance. "That goes for you too" he said, facing the mounts of Gil-galad and Bellrhofel, receiving much the same answer. 

"We are ready to ride, if you would join us, my lords" spoke Isildur from just behind them. 

An idea poked at Legolas then and he called to the man, who turned curious and smiling brown eyes on him. "You take care o' them, Isildur?"

Leading his horse next to Norui, the son of Elendil put a large, calloused hand on the eleven child's shoulder. "I will do anything in my power, little master. I swear, evil will be vanquished." Then he softened, seeing how his oath had impressed the boy. "And, if you would like, I would come visiting after the war is over" Receiving a nod of approval from Oropher and ignoring Thranduil's stare, he went on. "I will bring you a goblin's arrow, if I hear you have behaved"

It worked, and Legolas was grinning from pointy ear to pointy ear. The gift was certainly of some interest to him!

Exchanging words, Isildur rode ahead, followed by Bellrhofel and Gil-galad. That left father and son looking after them, knowing that they must part.

"Ion nin, these time will be hard, on you mostly. The people will depend on you through the growing darkness, and more so after the war, if ought should go wrong and I-"

"Do not say such things. You will come back, and take your throne" His voice was all but desperate, but his usual coldness was omnipresent. 

"Farewell, Thranduil. Take care of Eryn Lasgalen and her people. And the family…"

"I promise, adar. Be careful, and come back"

With those final words, deprived of rigid formality, only familiar love, they hugged. And then Oropher, king of Eryn Lasgalen, turned and once again took the lead of his army, with Gil-galad and Bellrhofel by his side.

The warriors flew across the widening path, out of the sanctuary of the trees, and into the fiery pits of Mordor, that would undoubtedly claim many of their lives. But none faltered. None looked back. None would dare…

At all this, little Legolas clung to his father, tears once again sliding down his cheeks. "Ada?"

"Yes, my son?" Thranduil fought to hold back the tremble in his voice, but could barely overcome his fears. What if they did not return? What if his king died in that world of darkness and hatred? What if his father died?

"They come back, right?"

How he wished he could still the fears of this little one, but like others before him, he could not lie. For there was too much doubt inside of him to rid any other of its pain.

"I pray they do, Legolas. I pray they do"

A strong breeze had picked up, and it whipped across his face, and stung his eyes. But he was too determined to stand there and watch the warriors until they were only a contour slowly melting into the horizon. His daerada and Gil' and Bell' just minuscule dots welded into the line. 

From the North, a cloud rose, as dark and menacing as death. It moved not with the wind, but seemed to expect, in silent hunger, the arrival of someone to test its will and strength. Someone to oppose the evil of Morgoth's disciple. And they would surely come with swift blows…  

~~~

TBC

Please, don't forget to **REVIEW**!!! 

Thanks!


End file.
